


stranger in this land

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, you know the character death if you've seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: so you stand,frozen,in the spot where she died. the waves long since having cleansed the sand of her blood. but you will always remember this spot. and you think perhaps you would stand here forever. until the water and the sand consumed you.it is not what antiope would want and you know this.but antiope is dead.and all you have left of her is the sand.





	stranger in this land

you stand on the beach because it’s the last place she was. because to go to a bed without antiope to follow later makes your entire being ache. you thought you knew pain, you thought you knew what it felt like to be ripped apart and ragged. yet this - a loss of the greatest kind, is something you are sure you will never recover from. 

so you stand, 

frozen, 

in the spot where she died. the waves long since having cleansed the sand of her blood. but you will always remember this spot. and you think perhaps you would stand here forever. until the water and the sand consumed you. 

it is not what antiope would want and you know this. 

but antiope is dead. 

and all you have left of her is the sand. 

[that is not entirely true, you know. there are books and weapons and her writings - but hippolyta will have claim to such things first you think] 

you feel the hot sting of tears welling in your eyes, the moonlight rippling across the water blurs and the agony of your heart swells in your throat, in your mouth. it escapes in a feral cry. you fall to your knees and the sand hurts, you did not escape today without injuries of you own, but there are tears rolling down your cheeks and you know not what to do with yourself.

you think antiope would not want this. 

but antiope is dead. 

she is gone.

and you are left in the sand. 

alone. 

and yet not alone. 

not entirely. 

you do not hear the arrival of your queen. you do not hear her as she slides into the sand. only notice, finally, when her hand is coming to your back. when you look up and see her. 

“my queen,” you say, you try and say but the words feel choked. 

“stay,” hippolyta soothes and you hear the grief laced in her words - an echo of your own.

you sink back down, scrambling to find something, 

anything, 

to say. but nothing seems fitting, nothing seems right. what could you possibly understand of loss - when hippolyta has lost a sister. 

“she would not be pleased with us,” hippolyta says and you are surprised to see the moonlight catching on her tears “sitting here crying in the sand.”

and you have to laugh, wet and broken, but a laugh - because she is right. antiope would not approve. 

but antiope is dead.

and you need to mourn her. 

“she died in battle.” you say quietly, after a moment “she died protecting diana,” and another pause “for her there is no higher honour.” 

hippolyta nods “perhaps not. that does not mean her death is not painful. that those who loved her will not ache. and scream.” 

“i loved her.” you agree. 

“i know.” your queen replies “and she loved you.”

her arm wraps around your shoulder and her words, that affirmation of something you long since knew - it hurts and it breaks you. shatters your pieces. hippolyta’s hand comes to your hair, stroking through it - and not for the first in a handful of times - she does not feel like your queen. she feels like your family. she feels like antiope’s grieving sister. 

and you her grieving lover. 

lost. 

a stranger in this land, a place you once called home.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been cross posted from tumblr.


End file.
